Ainsi Soit Il ou l'Impasse du Damné
by titvan
Summary: Les vampires se sont multipliés dans la région de Seattle. Van Helsing est envoyé sur place par le Vatican afin de résoudre le problème. Mais les choses ne se passent pas exactement comme prévu...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède rien ni de Van Helsing ni de la saga Twilight, livres et films confondus, et je ne prétends pas posséder quoi que ce soit. J'en ai juste emprunté quelques éléments pour écrire ce crossover.

**Note :** Ça faisait longtemps! Pour ceux et celles qui m'ont déjà lue et qui se souviennent de moi : non je n'avais pas disparu, je n'avais tout simplement plus grand chose à dire et donc à écrire. Mais grâce à mon amie Syrène qui a eu l'idée de ce crossover, je reviens vers vous ce soir :) Comme vous l'avez sans doute compris, cette fois encore nous avons écrit une fic chacune de notre côté sur un sujet commun qui est le suivant : Van Helsing et Twilight (je sais, c'est marqué dessus, c'est comme le port salut lol)

Sur ce, un petit avertissement avant de vous laisser lire :

**ATTENTION! Cette fic ne contient pas de sexe (lol non désolée) mais il y a pas mal de sang qui coule et aussi un peu de violence assez explicite, alors avis aux âmes sensibles et à ceux qui n'ont pas l'âge : abstenez-vous! Vous voilà prévenus.**

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes!

.

* * *

**Ainsi Soit-Il **

**Ou**** l'Impasse du Damné**

.

.

**Prologue**

.

.**  
**

D'abord, il y avait eu le feu. Il s'était consumé de l'intérieur, comme brûlé vif par une flamme invisible, et il avait hurlé, de toutes ses forces, jusqu'à ce que son cri se transformât en un râle d'agonie. Il avait senti son sang se figer dans ses veines, et l'oxygène avait manqué. Il avait suffoqué pendant ce qui lui avait semblé être une éternité, sentant ses organes s'éteindre les uns après les autres. Sa vue s'était voilée. Il avait souhaité mourir. Il l'avait souhaité très fort.

Il avait été exaucé : la mort l'avait enveloppé. Son cœur avait enfin cédé, cessant de battre à jamais, et il avait sombré dans les abysses.

Mais, ce n'était pas la fin.

Son agonie avait duré trois longs jours, et au crépuscule de la quatrième nuit, il rouvrit les yeux, comme pour la première fois.

Il n'avait pas sursauté en se réveillant, et il était parfaitement immobile à présent. Pourtant, son esprit était agité, mais son corps ne semblait pas vouloir réagir. Il ne percevait pas les battements de son cœur, il ne sentait pas son souffle qui devait être court tant il était paniqué, non plus que les tremblotements de ses membres engourdis ou encore la chaleur de son sang. Tout n'était que silence et glace en lui.

La glace… mais il n'avait pas froid. Il ne percevait plus aucune température, qu'elle soit positive ou négative. Il n'était ni fatigué, ni épuisé, il ne ressentait aucune douleur… en fait, il ne ressentait plus rien.

Rien… hormis la faim. Ou la soif ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, il avait terriblement faim _et_ soif. Plus il y pensait plus il avait l'impression que sa gorge enflait, le tiraillait, brûlait. Son corps répondait enfin. Ou n'était-ce qu'une illusion ? Mais cela importait peu. Bientôt, ça n'eut même plus aucune importance. Il perdait le contrôle sur ses pensées. Seconde après seconde, cette faim et cette soif devenaient une obsession. C'était comme d'être claustrophobe et d'être enfermé dans le noir. Il devait trouver quelque chose à manger ! ... quelque chose à boire ?

D'innombrables odeurs alléchantes lui parvinrent, l'assaillant de tous côtés. Il n'en reconnut pas l'origine, mais ça lui fut égal. Il les voulut toutes. Il n'eut pas besoin de humer l'air, il lui suffit d'ouvrir très légèrement la bouche et de laisser les arômes titiller ses papilles, glisser le long de son palais pour remonter vers son nez et envahir ses narines. C'était tentant, enivrant, grisant.

Soudain il entendit des bruits de pas. Ceux-ci semblaient se rapprocher. Il perçut également des coups sourds et réguliers, comme les battements d'un cœur… qui n'était décidément pas le sien. Mais ce n'était pas seulement ça. Il y avait aussi un bruit étrange, mouillé, qui accompagnait chacun des battements… comme d'une éponge, gorgée d'un liquide épais, qu'on aurait brutalement pressée à plusieurs reprises. Il aurait dû trouver ça écœurant, mais ce son qui le fascinait acheva de lui mettre l'eau à la bouche.

Les pas se dirigeaient vers lui, maintenant. Il retroussa légèrement les lèvres, découvrant des dents parfaitement lisses et blanches, et prêta enfin attention à son environnement. Jusque là il avait été tellement préoccupé par son odorat et son ouïe qu'il n'avait pas pensé à utiliser sa vue. Il se souvint qu'il était à Seattle, dans une ruelle mal éclairée, qui courait perpendiculairement à une avenue assez fréquentée, un peu plus loin, à quelques centaines de mètres de là. Il se rendit compte qu'il était allongé, ou plutôt vautré, inerte, au milieu de sacs poubelles qui s'entassaient pèle-mêle, sur le trottoir en face de la boutique d'un prêteur sur gage, qui avait depuis longtemps mis la clé sous la porte. Soudain, il réalisa deux choses : il y voyait comme en plein jour… et il avait des yeux derrière la tête. Il tournait le dos à sa future victime, et pourtant il pouvait la voir comme si elle était devant lui, à ceci près que l'image était à l'envers. « Elle », ou plutôt « il ». Il le détailla rapidement : c'était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, qui aurait été tout à fait banal, s'il n'avait eu un look grunge, chemise à carreau, t-shirt et jean délavé, un peu dépassé. Il sortait d'un bar à l'angle de la rue et rentrait maintenant chez lui, d'une démarche nonchalante, les mains dans les poches. Il avait l'habitude de ce genre de trajet. C'était peut-être même une routine quotidienne pour lui.

Soudain le regard du jeune homme accrocha la silhouette inerte, vautrée dans les sacs poubelles, et il ralentit, hésitant, semblant se demander ce que c'était. Quelques secondes plus tard, ayant sans doute réalisé que la forme était humaine, il pressa le pas, courant presque, en direction du trottoir d'en face.

« Hé ! Vous m'entendez ? cria-t-il à la forme immobile. Vous êtes blessé ? »

Dès qu'il fut tout près du corps, le propriétaire de ce dernier sut qu'il lui fallait agir vite. Le teint du jeune homme tourna au verdâtre en le voyant étendu là, les yeux grands ouverts, pâle comme la mort, la gorge couverte de sang... N'importe qui aurait pensé qu'il était trop tard. Choqué par sa découverte macabre il allait reculer précipitamment quand une main glacée surgit et lui enserra brutalement le cou, lui broyant presque la trachée et l'empêchant de hurler. Le jeune homme eut à peine le temps de baisser des yeux terrifiés vers le cadavre avant d'être mordu férocement à la gorge et de perdre connaissance.


	2. Chapitre 1

.

.

**Chapitre 1**

.

.**  
**

Le sang gicla et, sous la faible lueur des lampadaires, une tête roula sur le pavé de l'étroite rue dei Balestrari, à Rome. Une Harley Davidson s'immobilisa en ronronnant, et un homme en long manteau de cuir sombre, portant un fedora sombre également, regarda le corps décapité tomber au sol en se métamorphosant. Cette fois encore, ça n'avait pas manqué. En mourant, la bête avait repris forme humaine. Rares étaient les monstres qui n'avaient pas été des hommes jadis.

Gabriel Van Helsing en savait quelque chose. Hormis le fait qu'il avait lui-même été changé en loup-garou autrefois, il était souvent considéré comme un monstre par ses détracteurs, et cela faisait un peu plus d'un siècle qu'il était traqué comme tel. Sa tête était mise à prix, et il lui arrivait parfois de se demander si un jour quelqu'un l'aurait.

En attendant ce jour, il était là, il faisait son boulot, il protégeait les gens sans qu'aucun d'eux ne le sache, et la seule récompense qu'il en retirait c'était de s'entendre traiter d'assassin. Ce n'était toutefois là qu'un simple constat. Au fil des décennies il avait fini par ne plus ressentir aucune amertume. Il remplissait sa mission, il n'attendait rien en retour.

Il avait même abandonné l'idée de recouvrer sa mémoire un jour. Les souvenirs ne semblaient pas vouloir refaire surface, et tout ce qu'il savait de son propre passé c'était qu'il était obscur. Opaque.

Il soupira, rangea son épée et se signa.

« Requiescat in pace », souffla-t-il enfin.

Puis il donna un coup d'accélérateur et fit demi-tour avant de s'éloigner rapidement dans la nuit. En un éclair, il traversa la place Campo de Fiori, très peu fréquentée à l'approche de minuit. Il devait vite parcourir les quelques rues qui le séparaient encore du Tibre avant que l'alerte ne soit donnée. A Rome il était plus en danger que nulle part ailleurs. Une fois de l'autre côté du fleuve, il devrait ruser avec les autorités pour atteindre les portes du Vatican où il serait en sûreté.

A peine avait-il commencé à franchir le pont Giuseppe Mazzini, quelques minutes plus tard, qu'il entendit dans le lointain à travers le vrombissement de sa moto un hurlement retentissant. Le cadavre en deux parties venait d'être découvert. Il accéléra encore, dépassant quelques badauds médusés. Il allait bientôt être identifié, il ne fallait donc pas s'attarder. A l'ère d'internet, le monde entier ou presque avait accès aux avis de recherche. Certes on continuait de placarder des affiches un peu partout mais les arracher ne lui suffisait plus à éviter d'être reconnu. Quant à pirater les bases de données informatiques, inutile d'y songer. Les ordinateurs ce n'était vraiment pas sa tasse de thé, pour lui la technologie se limitait aux armes à feu et aux grosses cylindrées.

Il avait bien songé, une fois, à la chirurgie esthétique… mais il y avait très vite renoncé. Il n'avait déjà plus de passé, de son identité ne lui restait que son nom, et se reconnaitre dans la glace était tout ce qu'il avait. Non décidément, il était Gabriel Van Helsing et il le demeurerait. Quoi qu'il lui en coûtât.

Et puis, il trouvait ça amusant d'imaginer que peut-être un jour quelqu'un aurait sa peau. Ça le prenait dans les moments où il était las de son immortalité.

Soudain une sirène retentit derrière lui. Regardant dans le rétroviseur gauche, il vit qu'il était poursuivi par une voiture de police. Il ne fut pas surpris : il était clairement en excès de vitesse et il ne portait pas de casque. Pour ne rien arranger, un feu rouge se dressait à présent devant lui. Ça n'était vraiment pas le moment de s'arrêter – surtout s'ils l'avaient reconnu, ce dont il ne doutait pas une seconde. Accélérant encore, il brûla le feu. Sans trop de difficulté, il n'y avait plus beaucoup de circulation. « Au point où j'en suis… tant pis pour le code de la route », pensa-t-il.

Après de longues minutes de poursuite Van Helsing arriva enfin en vue de la basilique Saint Pierre qui dominait la place du même nom. Mais ne pouvant s'arrêter sous peine d'être embarqué avant d'avoir pu poser un pied à l'intérieur, il prit à droite et fit mine de contourner les murs du Vatican, avant de prendre à droite une nouvelle fois, sans prévenir, obligeant la voiture de police à freiner précipitamment et à faire marche arrière avant de se relancer à sa poursuite. Il gagna quelques secondes d'avance. Quelques secondes qu'il mit à profit pour tourner une deuxième fois, à gauche, puis une troisième fois, à droite. Il tourna encore, ne croisant jamais un carrefour sans changer de direction, semant peu à peu la confusion dans l'esprit de ses poursuivants qui finirent par le perdre complètement.

Il fit demi-tour et revint place Saint Pierre. Passant entre les plots de béton anti-stationnement, qui n'étaient pas reliés par une chaine afin de laisser passer les piétons, il traversa la place et alla garer sa moto au pied des immenses marches qui menaient à l'entrée de la basilique.

A quelques pas de là, Van Helsing vit un touriste qui prenait des photos de la basilique illuminée et il se dirigea vers lui, d'un pas rapide.

« Bonsoir », salua-t-il.

Seul un flash éblouissant lui répondit. Il se frotta les yeux et jura :

« Oh, la vache ! Je ne m'y ferai jamais. »

Décidément, il n'aimait pas la technologie et elle le lui rendait bien. L'inconnu allait récidiver, un doigt menaçant posé sur le déclencheur, quand Van Helsing lui arracha l'appareil des mains.

« Si vous refaites ça, je vous fais manger la pellicule ! » menaça-t-il, en clignant frénétiquement des yeux.

Quand il recouvra complètement la vue, il s'aperçut que le touriste en question était en réalité une femme. Une très jolie femme, de surcroit. Une asiatique aux cheveux noirs ébène. Courts, mais ça lui allait à merveille. Il n'aurait su dire si elle était japonaise ou chinoise en revanche.

« Konichoa ? … ou peut-être : Ni hao ? essaya-t-il.

- Rendez-moi mon appareil ! exigea-t-elle avec un fort accent japonais.

- Ah (une pause) Non, si je vous le rends vous allez recommencer. »

Puis il fit mine de s'éloigner. Il entendit des petits pas le poursuivre, et il se retourna brusquement.

« Vous voulez vraiment le récupérer ? demanda-t-il soudain.

- Oui ! Rendez-le-moi !

- Pas maintenant. On m'attend – oula, je suis en retard d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il comme pour lui-même en jetant un œil à sa montre – et j'ai besoin qu'on surveille ma bécane. Bécane, vous connaissez ce mot ? C'est la moto qui est là, dit-il en indiquant la Harley Davidson qui se trouvait derrière lui. Vous êtes capable de faire ça pour moi en échange de votre appareil photo ? »

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme lui jeta un regard meurtrier.

« J'ajouterai un petit supplément, ça va de soi.

- Vous êtes un homme odieux ! Mais, ça marche », répondit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Van Helsing hésita, puis il cacha l'appareil photo derrière son dos avant d'accepter la main tendue. La jeune femme grogna et marmonna :

« Raté !

- Un marché est un marché, rappela-t-il avant de s'en retourner vers la basilique. Et, tout en montant les marches du majestueux escalier, il ajouta en guise d'avertissement : Et ne vous avisez pas de tenter de filer avec elle, je retrouverais sans mal votre joli minois ! »

Il mit l'appareil photo dans une de ses poches et passa l'énorme grille centrale, sans doute laissée ouverte exprès pour lui, qui donnait accès au « narthex », une longue voûte dans la pure tradition romane qui tenait lieu de portique d'entrée à la basilique. Cinq lourdes portes se trouvaient face à lui, dont la porte Sainte située à l'extrémité nord qui ne s'ouvrait jamais en dehors des Jubilés, soit tous les 25 ans. Il poussa le portail de bronze, au centre du narthex et se découvrit avant de progresser dans la nef. Le nez en l'air, admirant la hauteur du bâtiment et ses dorures somptueuses, il songea que même s'il n'était pas porté sur l'architecture, il était obligé de reconnaitre que ça forçait le respect. Lui qui était bien incapable de fabriquer une cocotte en papier. Son truc c'était plutôt de détruire, pas de construire.

« Ah ! Monsieur Van Helsing, je ne vous attendais plus, résonna soudain la voix de Monseigneur Renzini, archiprêtre de la Basilique Saint Pierre de Rome.

- Pardonnez-moi, j'ai été retardé, s'excusa Van Helsing.

- Ca n'a pas d'importance, dit Monseigneur Renzini. Je vous ai fait venir pour vous entretenir d'une affaire fort préoccupante. »

Clairement. Les cardinaux l'invitaient rarement à prendre le thé. C'était très bien comme ça, d'ailleurs.

« Avez-vous une petite idée de ce dont il s'agit ? demanda le cardinal.

- Surprenez-moi, répondit Van Helsing, ironique. Ou essayez.

- Des vampires.

- Ça faisait longtemps. Deux jours, si ma mémoire est bonne, ironisa de nouveau Van Helsing.

- Le cardinal Barton en voyage à Seattle m'a signalé une recrudescence de l'activité vampirique dans cette région des États-Unis, continua l'archiprêtre, ignorant le commentaire de Van Helsing. Il semblerait que le nombre de buveurs de sang y ait augmenté proportionnellement à leur férocité.

- Leur nombre a augmenté vous dîtes ?

- Se pourrait-il qu'ils se soient rassemblés ?

- Ou pire… la dernière fois qu'un vampire mâle a tenté de se reproduire avec d'autres vampires femelles pour donner naissance à des créatures de sang « pur » ça n'a pas marché… mais ça n'est pas le seul moyen : j'ai entendu dire que certains vampires avaient engrossé des humaines, donnant ainsi naissance à des créatures hybrides mi-hommes mi-vampires.

- C'est une abomination ! s'exclama le cardinal Renzini en se signant.

- Je suis aussi de cet avis, approuva Van Helsing. Mais, ça pourrait être tout autre chose. Quelque chose de plus classique…

- Plus classique ? Vous voulez dire qu'ils pourraient avoir… transformé des humains ?

- Engendré, rectifia Van Helsing. On dit qu'un vampire engendre un humain. On appelle ainsi les nouveaux vampires des « nouveau-nés » … et ce n'est pas un hasard. Les nouveau-nés entretiennent un lien affectif proche de la parenté avec celui ou celle qui les a _engendré_. En donnant la mort, le vampire donne aussi la vie éternelle. C'est une sorte de renaissance.

- J'admire votre savoir, monsieur Van Helsing. C'est bien pour cela que nous faisons toujours appel à vous.

- Ouais, éluda-t-il. Cela dit, il est rare que les vampires engendrent des humains. Il faudrait qu'ils parviennent à ne pas les vider de leur sang pour ça. C'est pourquoi je doute que ce soit là la raison de leur nombre croissant…

- C'est là le mystère que je vous demande de résoudre en vous rendant sur place, monsieur Van Helsing, conclut Monseigneur Renzini avant d'ajouter, après une courte pause : Et vous aurez à cœur d'éliminer ce problème, de la méthode qu'il vous conviendra cela va de soi. »

Van Helsing se contenta d'acquiescer d'un rapide hochement de tête. « In nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus Sancti. Amen » pensa-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie.

...

Tout était si différent. La nature semblait avoir augmenté le volume en un brouhaha assourdissant qui l'empêchait de penser et lui donnait la migraine. Il observa son environnement. Il faisait toujours nuit mais il s'était rendu compte en se réveillant, et à sa grande surprise, qu'il pouvait y voir comme en plein jour. Il ne tourna pas la tête, seuls ses yeux bougèrent, et il regardait tout autour de lui. Le sol était tapissé de fougères, les troncs des arbres étaient recouverts de mousse et de lichen, les rayons de la lune filtraient à travers le feuillage des grands pins. Il aimait la lueur de la lune. C'était doux, et apaisant en quelque sorte. Il se sentait attiré par l'astre de nuit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il ne se souvenait pas avoir été particulièrement fasciné par la lune autrefois…

Il ne savait pas non plus où il était. Il avait quitté Seattle quelques instants auparavant – étaient-ce des minutes ou des heures ? – et il avait couru, couru, aussi loin qu'il le pouvait. Il regarda de nouveau alentour. Il se trouvait dans une forêt mais il ne savait pas laquelle. Pourtant elle ne se trouvait pas si loin de Seattle… mais sa mémoire semblait lui faire défaut. Il s'appelait Adam. Il avait 20 ans... et c'était à peu près tout ce dont il parvenait à se souvenir.

Une douleur atroce à la gorge le rappela à la réalité. Il poussa un cri d'agonie et identifia instantanément l'origine de sa souffrance : il avait faim. Si faim qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir été privé de « nourriture » pendant des années. C'était inhumain. Il s'inquiéta de nouveau : que lui arrivait-il ? Et pourquoi y avait-il des coins sombres dans sa mémoire ?

Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Une odeur alléchante emplit ses narines, allumant un grand feu dans sa gorge et il partit aussitôt dans la direction du fumet. Aveuglé par le besoin qui s'était emparé de lui, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il courait anormalement vite. Il slalomait entre les arbres, dans la demi-pénombre, sans jamais les heurter, sans même regarder où il allait mais suivant son flair. Il glissait sur le sol et ne trébuchait pas. Il ne paraissait pas devoir reprendre son souffle, non plus.

Soudain, il s'arrêta. Il avait capté d'autres odeurs. Elles venaient de toutes les directions, elles l'assaillaient toutes à la fois. Il ne sut plus où donner de la tête. Il laissa les diverses senteurs venir à lui. L'un des parfums était plus fort que les autres, cependant, plus puissant, il sortait du lot. Tentant, grisant, enivrant. Le feu dans sa gorge s'intensifia, ses muscles se tendirent, et il bondit en avant, comme une flèche filant droit vers son but, sans que rien ne pût l'arrêter.

Le fumet mena Adam à quelques 2 ou 3 kilomètres de là. Un petit groupe de jeunes profitait d'une rare nuit étoilée dans la péninsule Olympique pour camper dans une petite clairière tranquille, faisant fi des recommandations de sécurité. Ils avaient allumé un feu de camp et discutaient avec animation. Les trois jeunes gens ne virent pas venir le danger qui se précipitait vers eux.

Tout alla très vite. En un éclair, Adam se jeta sur eux, heurta le premier jeune si violemment qu'il en tomba et se rompit la nuque contre une grosse pierre. Puis, sentant monter en lui un instinct de tueur qu'il ne put réfréner, il trancha la gorge du deuxième jeune à l'aide de ses seuls ongles et, alors que le troisième jeune, une adolescente de 16-17 ans poussait un hurlement d'horreur, il enfonça ses crocs dans son cou blanc et tendre. Le sang chaud envahit aussitôt sa bouche. C'était épais, velouté, et un peu salé. Cela le mit en transe et il mordit plus fort. La fille ne hurlait plus, elle sanglotait. Il entendait son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine, couvrant le brouhaha des autres sons alentour. Elle avait peur. Ça avait un goût particulier, la peur. C'était pétillant, brûlant, explosif. Pris dans le feu de l'action, il enroula ses bras autour d'elle et l'étreignit si fort, que ses sanglots se changèrent en hoquets asphyxiés. Son pouls ralentissait.

Elle mourut. Il n'avait pas mesuré sa force et l'avait étranglée… sans vraiment le vouloir. Il lâcha le corps inerte qui tomba au sol dans un bruit mou, au pied du feu de camp, et observa ses trois victimes. Le premier jeune avait du sang qui lui sortait par les oreilles et se répandait autour de sa tête, formant une auréole sombre dans l'herbe de la clairière. Il était mort sur le coup et semblait paisiblement endormi. Le deuxième avait une expression de surprise sur le visage, il était allongé sur le ventre, la gorge béante d'où le sang continuait de couler dans l'herbe en glougloutant. La jeune fille, au contraire des deux autres, était exsangue et son cou maculé de rouge formait un contraste saisissant avec sa peau d'une blancheur cadavérique. Ses traits étaient déformés par la terreur et la douleur. Figés, à jamais.

Qu'avait-il fait ?

Il resta là encore quelques secondes, à se demander ce qu'il avait fait. Mais quelque chose l'empêchait de trouver la réponse. Il ne parvenait pas à réaliser l'horreur de son geste. Pire, l'odeur du sang qui avait coulé un peu partout autour du feu de bois lui mettait de nouveau l'eau à la bouche. Il était comme prisonnier d'une volonté qui n'était pas la sienne. Une volonté qui lui interdisait de s'exprimer.

C'était plus fort que lui. Tellement plus puissant que lui. Il se remit à courir. Il quitta le campement et s'enfonça dans les bois.

Durant les heures qui suivirent, il tua encore et encore. Les humains ne couraient pas les bois au beau milieu de la nuit, alors il mordit tout être vivant qui croisa son chemin. Il avait faim. Et rien ni personne ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter.

.

* * *

.

**Note :** La suite au prochain épisode...

Désolée pour les points, FF n'accepte plus les espaces on dirait. Bizarre.


	3. Chapitre 2

.

.

**Chapitre 2**

.

.

« Tenez. Comme je suis un homme de parole, je… » commença Van Helsing, une fois sorti de la basilique Saint Pierre. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir. Il fut subitement plaqué au sol sans avoir rien compris à ce qui venait de se passer. Il se retrouva sur le ventre, le bras qui tenait l'appareil photo maintenu dans son dos par une poigne ferme mais délicate.

« Je sais me battre… monsieur Van Helsing ! souffla à son oreille une voix féminine à l'accent asiatique très prononcé.

- Oh non… » grogna Gabriel Van Helsing.

Elle l'avait reconnu. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Enfin, elle avait beau être rapide, il ne se sentait pas en danger pour autant. Il arriverait à se débarrasser d'elle et à lui fausser compagnie facilement.

Il décida de jouer le jeu, cependant, histoire d'en apprendre un peu plus sur elle.

« Vous savez, j'allais vous le rendre votre appareil, ce n'était pas la peine de le prendre comme ça, dit-il, sur un ton légèrement moqueur.

- Ainsi qu'un supplément ! Votre tête est mise à prix… siffla-t-elle.

- Je vois. Vous allez donc me livrer à la police et toucher la prime.

- Peut-être. »

Elle marqua une pause avant de continuer :

« Sauf si vous acceptez de faire quelque chose pour moi… »

Tiens donc, pensa-t-il. Ça devenait intéressant. Que pouvait-elle bien vouloir de lui ?

« Quelque chose comme… ? interrogea-t-il, intrigué.

- Vous devez accepter avant que je vous en parle ! exigea la jeune femme, visiblement déterminée à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Quoique ce fût.

- J'ai beaucoup de mal à prendre une décision quand je suis sur le ventre… et puis, je ne m'engage jamais sans savoir, c'est un principe.

- C'est ça ou la police. Choisissez ! » pressa-t-elle.

Il était certain de pouvoir se sortir aisément de cette histoire, il en avait connu bien d'autres, et des pires que celle-là. Mais maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle avait besoin de ses services pour une affaire qui semblait lui tenir à cœur, il était intrigué. Que lui voulait-elle, exactement ?

« D'accord, décida Van Helsing.

- D'accord pour quoi ? demanda-t-elle, confuse.

- J'accepte de vous aider. Est-ce que je peux me relever maintenant ? Je commence à avoir des crampes.

- Pas d'entourloupes !

- Promis. »

La jeune femme attrapa l'appareil photo précipitamment, lui lâcha le bras et se recula. Ainsi libéré, Gabriel Van Helsing se releva en faisant mine de s'étirer et de s'épousseter tandis qu'elle le toisait, sur la défensive.

« Merci, ironisa-t-il. Avant que vous ne m'expliquiez en quoi je pourrais vous aider, je vous propose d'aller dans un endroit plus calme, à l'abri des regards indiscrets et des oreilles qui trainent. »

Pour toute réponse, elle arqua un sourcil et le regarda d'un air suspicieux. Elle se méfiait de lui. Avec la réputation qu'il se coltinait, c'était parfaitement compréhensible.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent et Van Helsing reprit, brisant le silence :

« Je sais que je ne suis pas le genre d'homme à qui on a envie de faire confiance au premier abord, mais vous avez posé votre condition, alors je pose la mienne », affirma-t-il.

Quelques secondes passèrent encore et elle parla enfin :

« Où ? demanda-t-elle simplement.

- Ce n'est pas très loin d'ici. Comme je ne peux pas descendre à l'hôtel pour des raisons évidentes, je m'arrange toujours pour squatter une vieille bicoque dont personne ne semble vouloir. C'est pratique pour moi, ça me permet de repartir quand je veux, sans laisser aucune trace de mon passage… ou presque, expliqua-t-il.

- Vous pensez à tout », dit la jeune femme, presque admirative.

Van Helsing lui décocha un petit clin d'œil avant de se diriger vers sa moto. Il s'assit sur la selle, se tourna vers la jeune femme et lui fit signe d'approcher.

« Vous venez ? » l'invita-t-il.

Dès qu'elle eut grimpé derrière lui et qu'elle se fut cramponnée à lui comme il le lui avait conseillé, le chasseur de vampires fit vrombir le moteur de sa Harley Davidson et démarra en trombe. Ils quittèrent ainsi la place Saint-Pierre et s'en allèrent par les rues de Rome.

Ils arrivèrent au squat de Van Helsing quelques minutes plus tard, rue Sant' Anna. Sainte Anna. Un pur hasard. Mais dans le fond, Gabriel Van Helsing savait qu'il n'en était rien. Il avait aimé une femme autrefois, elle s'était appelée Anna Valerious. Et il l'avait tuée. Même s'il ne l'avait pas voulu, il n'avait jamais pu se pardonner son geste. Il l'avait laissée courir un grand risque en allant récupérer l'antidote qui le guérirait de sa morsure de loup-garou. Et elle en était morte. Ça n'aurait pas du se passer ainsi.

Il chassa ce douloureux souvenir de son esprit et revint au présent.

« Désolé, je ne peux rien vous offrir à boire, mais au moins nous serons tranquilles pour discuter », s'excusa-t-il auprès de la jeune inconnue.

Elle regarda partout autour d'elle. Les vieux meubles moisis et branlants, les murs décrépis, les fissures au plafond, les toiles d'araignées… et l'obscurité. La pièce n'était éclairée que par une petite bougie, posée sur un carton. Elle grimaça, sans doute devant le potentiel danger de cet assemblage.

« Vous vivez toujours comme ça ? interrogea-t-elle, d'un air légèrement dégouté.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, répondit-il. Ça m'est égal, je ne suis attaché à rien, et sûrement pas au confort. Mais asseyez-vous je vous en prie, proposa-t-il, moqueur, en indiquant le divan qui tombait en ruines.

- Non merci.

- Comme vous voulez. Alors, vous pourriez peut-être commencer par me donner votre nom. Je trouve ça plutôt injuste que vous connaissiez le mien alors que je ne sais pas qui vous êtes. »

Elle sembla hésiter pendant un instant, pesant sans doute le pour et le contre d'une telle révélation, puis paraissant avoir décidé qu'elle ne courait aucun risque à donner son nom elle parla :

« Je m'appelle Zhang Bian », soupira-t-elle.

Elle était donc chinoise. Mais son nom ne disait rien à Van Helsing, il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'elle, c'était définitivement une parfaite inconnue. Cette histoire devenait de plus en plus intéressante.

« Enchanté de vous connaitre enfin, ironisa-t-il. Donc, vous me disiez avoir besoin de mes services. Pour quoi ?

- Je sais qui vous êtes.

- Oui, j'ai cru comprendre ça en effet.

- Non, vous ne comprenez pas. Je sais qui vous êtes et ce que vous faites », insista-t-elle.

Van Helsing fronça les sourcils, confus. Il ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir. Elle connaissait son nom, certes, et elle savait sans doute qu'il était un « assassin » d'où sa méfiance à son égard… mais pourquoi en faisait-elle tout un mystère ?

« Ne me dites pas que vous avez besoin de moi pour assassiner quelqu'un et que c'est pour ça que vous m'avez suivi jusqu'ici au péril de votre vie ?

- Je sais que vous tuez des vampires, déclara-t-elle enfin.

- Vous croyez à l'existence des vampires ? railla-t-il.

- Je les ai vus. »

Gabriel Van Helsing eut un peu de mal à y croire. Encore une hallucinée qui vouait un culte aux vampires et qui avait envie d'en rencontrer un en vrai, au point de suivre un étranger dont la réputation de tueur n'était plus à faire.

« Vous les avez vus ? Et vous êtes toujours là pour en témoigner ? Je trouve ça un peu gros… »

Fâchée qu'il ne l'ait pas crue, elle retira le foulard qu'elle avait autour du cou et lui montra la marque de morsure qu'elle avait sur le côté de la nuque : on y voyait clairement la trace d'une mâchoire supérieure de taille humaine avec deux trous plus gros à l'emplacement des canines. Van Helsing eut un léger mouvement de recul. Il n'en crut pas ses yeux.

« C'est impossible ! Personne ne peut survivre à ça, à moins de… »

Se pouvait-elle qu'elle soit… ? Il recula encore et se prépara à l'éventualité.

« Je ne suis pas un vampire ! protesta-t-elle.

- Ah non ?

- Non ! J'ai eu de la chance, c'est tout.

- Une sacrée veine, oui ! »

Zhang Bian émit un grognement agacé et remit le foulard autour de son cou, tandis que Van Helsing continuait de la toiser d'un air suspicieux. Elle n'avait pas l'air morte. Il scruta ses yeux, mais dans la pénombre il ne parvint pas à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il se rappela la rapidité et la force dont elle avait fait preuve pour le plaquer au sol. Il se rappela aussi qu'elle photographiait la basilique Saint-Pierre, un peu après minuit. Les vampires ne sortaient pas le jour, ce qui pouvait expliquer son goût pour le tourisme nocturne. Enfin, elle connaissait l'existence des vampires, et elle savait que lui, Gabriel Van Helsing, les tuait. Comment le savait-elle ? Et plus important, comment l'avait-elle trouvé ? L'avait-elle suivi ? Que lui voulait-elle réellement ? L'éliminer ?

Mais ça ne collait pas. Si elle avait voulu l'éliminer elle l'aurait déjà fait. Ou du moins, elle aurait déjà essayé. Et puis, il n'avait rien senti. Il le sentait d'habitude quand un vampire était dans les parages. Comment aurait-il pu être berné ? Non, ça ne collait pas.

Il ne pouvait cependant pas y croire. Survivre à la morsure d'un vampire et ne pas en devenir un soi-même… c'était presque de l'inédit. Presque. Il avait été mordu par un loup-garou, quant à lui, et il n'en était pas un pour autant. Il était guéri. Existait-il alors un antidote contre les morsures de vampires ?

Il demeura silencieux, ne sachant que dire, que penser et Zhang Bian en profita pour lui raconter son histoire.

...

Le jour s'était levé. Un jour ensoleillé, et Adam se surprit à détester le soleil. Il l'éblouissait, sa lumière était agressive, et elle avait un drôle d'effet sur sa peau. C'était comme si les rayons de l'astre solaire se reflétaient sur lui et il se mettait à briller. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il n'aimait pas ça.

Sa faim n'avait pas diminué et des milliers d'odeurs alléchantes lui parvenaient toujours, mais il n'avait plus la tête à ça. Il ne voyait pas bien, il devait sans cesse se protéger la vue du revers de son bras droit. Il passa donc le plus clair de son temps à jouer à cache-cache avec le soleil, passant de zone d'ombre en zone d'ombre sous les grands arbres.

D'une manière générale il ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Pas tout à fait comme un poisson hors de l'eau mais presque. Il préférait la nuit. C'était son élément. Et la lueur de la lune lui manquait. C'était peut-être bête, mais c'était ainsi.

Soudain, Adam se raidit, les sens aux aguets. Il avait senti quelque chose d'étrange, d'inconnu. Ça n'avait pas l'odeur de la nourriture. Il écouta. Ça ne faisait pas de bruit non plus. Mais ça se déplaçait vite. Il y en avait plusieurs de ces choses.

Et ça s'approchait. Ni une ni deux, il grimpa prestement en haut d'un arbre, ignorant sa propre surprise devant cette autre nouvelle capacité, et observa les alentours, le bras gauche en visière, à la recherche de ces choses inconnues. Là, à quelques centaines de mètres à l'est de sa position, il les vit. Des humains ? Sept d'entre eux. Mais ils n'avaient pas d'odeur. Et ils ne faisaient aucun bruit. Ça n'était pas normal.

Ils n'approchaient plus, ils étaient immobiles à présent et semblaient parler entre eux, mais Adam n'entendait pas ce qu'ils disaient…

Et il avait faim. Peu importe leur odeur, et le reste. Sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il bondit rapidement d'arbre en arbre, traçant comme une flèche, et se jeta sur le premier d'entre eux, une jeune femme à la chevelure caramel. Elle semblait être la proie la plus facile… et la plus appétissante, songea-t-il.

« Esmée ! » entendit-il l'un des quatre hommes crier.

Avant d'avoir pu sortir les crocs, il fut soulevé avec force et projeté au loin à une dizaine de mètres de là. Un peu déstabilisé, mais n'ayant ressenti aucune douleur, il se releva en un éclair et bondit de nouveau vers le groupe, en poussant des grognements enragés. Ces humains n'étaient définitivement pas normaux ! En un éclair, il lança son poing dans la direction de celui qui se tenait devant lui, mais il se baissa et Adam le rata de peu. On tenta ensuite de lui sauter sur le dos mais il vit venir l'attaque et fut plus rapide. Il envoya une petite brunette au tapis. Elle se releva facilement néanmoins et il n'arriva pas à éviter une gifle cinglante qui le fit faire volte face. Elle était petite et bougeait très vite, il sut qu'il devrait se méfier d'elle. Il parvint à se faufiler entre les grosses pattes d'une armoire à glace qui tentait de l'attraper par la taille afin de le plaquer au sol et se jeta sur une superbe blonde qui se servit de sa force à lui pour le faire passer par-dessus sa tête et le mettre sur le dos. Un des hommes, un blond à l'air peu commode, tenta de l'immobiliser au sol mais il roula et se releva plus vite que son ombre pour fondre sur un gars aux cheveux cuivrés qu'il ne parvint pas une seule fois à atteindre. Il semblait prévoir tous ses mouvements à l'avance. Adam s'énerva et perdit de sa concentration. Il frappait l'air de ses poings, de plus en plus vite, en poussant des gémissements de bête furieuse. Il fallut plusieurs d'entre eux pour l'immobiliser, il les voyait venir dans son dos et ils n'arrivaient pas à l'attraper.

Quand il fut enfin maintenu en place par trois des hommes, plus la blonde, il poussa un hurlement perçant qui se répercuta en écho à travers la forêt et se débattit de toutes ses forces.

« Je pensais qu'on les avait tous eus, souffla le jeune homme aux cheveux roux, en tenant Adam par le col.

- Il semblerait que non, répondit l'autre homme aux cheveux blonds, le plus vieux des deux semblait-il. Il paraissait inquiet.

- Il est intenable ! C'est une vraie boule de nerfs ! » grogna la jolie blonde, avant de montrer ses crocs au nouveau-né, d'un air menaçant.

Adam l'observa alors attentivement. Ses crocs étaient lisses, d'une blancheur éclatante, et étrangement pointus, pour des crocs humains. Elle était d'une pâleur de craie, sa peau semblait elle aussi refléter les rayons du soleil, et ses yeux étaient... dorés. Il regarda les autres. Leur peau était diaphane, certains scintillaient au soleil, et ils avaient tous les yeux dorés. Ils n'étaient pas humains. Il en était certain, désormais.

« Qu'êtes-vous ? cria Adam, quasi-hystérique.

- Calme-toi, dit le plus vieux d'entre eux, en avançant vers lui, une main ouverte devant lui en signe d'apaisement. Nous sommes comme toi. Nous sommes de ton côté. »

Adam poussa un autre hurlement. Il ne comprenait pas, et en fait il ne voulait pas comprendre. Sa gorge le brûlait et il voulait juste boire. Du sang, il voulait du sang.

« On ne tirera rien de lui tant qu'il sera dans cet état. Et j'ai vu ce qu'il fera si on le relâche, ajouta la petite brunette dans un frisson.

- Il est dangereux. Il faut le tuer, déclara le jeune homme blond à l'air patibulaire.

- Jasper, dit la femme aux cheveux couleur caramel qu'Adam savait répondre au nom d'Esmée.

- Potentiellement dangereux. Comme nous tous, reprit le plus vieux des deux blonds. Nous ne pouvons pas le relâcher, c'est certain. Mais j'aimerais éviter que nous en arrivions à ces extrémités.

- Alors, il faut l'emmener.

- Eh ben, ça ne va pas être de la tarte, vu comme il n'arrête pas de s'agiter !

- Fastoche, rétorqua l'armoire à glace, dans un rictus amusé. Suffit de lui mettre un coup sur le crâne. »

Tous le regardèrent, perplexes, sauf la jolie blonde qui lui décocha un clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire aguicheur.

« Ben quoi ? continua le grand costaud. Comme ça, il ne s'agitera plus. »

Adam, qui continuait de se débattre comme un beau diable, croisa soudain les yeux sauvages du blond prénommé Jasper, comme il venait de l'apprendre, et il sentit sa colère s'apaiser quelque peu. C'était bizarre. C'était comme si ce Jasper essayait de l'hypnotiser. Adam détourna la tête, mais il comprit très vite que ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'hypnose. Sa rage diminuait encore, petit à petit, même sans le regarder, et il ne s'agitait presque plus. Il ne se sentait déjà pas maître de ses émotions à la base, mais à présent… il ne se sentait plus maître de rien du tout. Il était comme anesthésié, vidé, calmé.

Aucun de ceux qui le tenaient ne le lâcha cependant.

« Il faut faire vite. Je ne sais pas si je tiendrai très longtemps, annonça ledit Jasper, grave.

- Tu te débrouilles très bien, le rassura tendrement la petite brune, qui s'était approchée de lui et lui avait posé une main sur l'épaule. Heureusement que tu es là, ou on aurait été obligé d'utiliser la méthode grosse brute d'Emmett », ajouta-t-elle en tirant la langue dans la direction du baraqué.

Ils l'emmenèrent sans plus attendre vers le nord de la forêt. Ils couraient très vite eux aussi. C'était étrange. Qui étaient-ils réellement ? Où l'emmenaient-ils ? Qu'avaient-ils l'intention de faire de lui ? Adam se posait toutes ces questions, mais bien qu'il eût envie de se défendre, il n'y parvenait pas. Il se laissait faire, et ça l'inquiétait de ne pas réussir à s'inquiéter plus que ça.

Ce fut alors qu'il perçut des bribes de conversation derrière lui.

« Carlisle ? S'il refuse notre aide, qu'allons-nous faire ? demanda la voix du jeune homme roux dont il ne connaissait pas encore le nom.

- J'espère qu'il acceptera », répondit une autre voix, celle du plus vieux des deux hommes blonds, qui portait donc le nom de Carlisle et qui semblait être le chef de la « bande ».


	4. Chapitre 3

.

.

**Chapitre 3**

.

.**  
**

Gabriel Van Helsing avait écouté l'histoire de Zhang Bian jusqu'au bout. Il ne savait toujours pas quoi en penser. Elle avait grandi à Shanghai, en Chine, et elle arrivait tout droit de l'Université de Washington à Seattle – simple coïncidence ? – où elle étudiait la médecine. Elle était en deuxième année de pré-méd.(i), et elle avait vu certains de ses camarades changer… jusqu'au jour où ils l'avaient attaquée sur le campus alors qu'elle s'était trouvée avec son petit ami. Ils l'avaient tué sous ses yeux et avaient essayé de la mordre. Mais elle avait réussi à s'enfuir avant qu'ils ne la tuent elle aussi. Van Helsing avait toujours beaucoup de mal à la croire sur ce dernier point, mais elle n'avait pas voulu en dire davantage, ce souvenir lui était douloureux. Et puis elle avait fait des recherches, elle avait appris qu'ils étaient des vampires, et elle les avait traqués, sans relâche, elle avait voulu se venger. Elle ne les avait pas retrouvés. Alors, quand elle avait su qu'un certain Van Helsing chassait les vampires – on en savait bien plus sur son compte que ce qu'il pensait, finalement – elle s'était dit que puisque les vampires étaient réels, ce tueur de vampires devait exister lui aussi. Elle s'était rendue à Londres, espérant tomber sur lui, mais avait fait chou blanc. Ensuite, elle avait jeté un œil aux avis de recherche et avait appris qu'on l'avait aperçu du côté de Marseille, et elle avait ainsi suivi sa trace jusqu'à Rome où elle l'avait enfin trouvé. Cela inquiéta quelque peu Van Helsing qu'on pût le trouver aussi facilement et il se jura d'être plus prudent à l'avenir.

Mais bien que son histoire comportât quelques trous, elle semblait honnête et Van Helsing accepta de l'aider à tuer les vampires qui avaient descendu son fiancé. Après tout, leur but était le même. Ils voulaient tous deux la même chose : éliminer de la sangsue. Peu importait la raison ou la motivation. Et puis il avait besoin d'un assistant érudit qui sache un peu se battre, et comme elle connaissait la ville de Seattle, elle semblait toute désignée pour le rôle. Aussi, quand il lui proposa de venir avec lui, elle accepta immédiatement.

Il restait cependant sur ses gardes. S'il s'avérait qu'elle lui avait menti, ou qu'elle essayait de l'attaquer, il la tuerait. Point final. Il ne se poserait pas de question.

Ils prirent le premier avion pour Paris, au petit matin – Van Helsing avait tenu à emmener sa moto, mais c'était le Vatican qui payait alors… – et s'envolèrent ensuite pour Seattle où ils arrivèrent un peu après midi. Il avait assisté à la naissance du chemin de fer, de l'automobile et de l'aviation, et puis les hommes avaient voulu battre des records de vitesse… Il ne fallait plus que deux petites heures pour traverser l'Atlantique et les États-Unis en avion. C'était le 21ème siècle. Il ne s'y ferait jamais.

« Votre secrétaire ? siffla Zhang Bian, en descendant de l'avion.

- Vous auriez préféré être ma femme ? » rétorqua Van Helsing.

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard assassin et croisa les bras, mécontente.

« Voilà, reprit-il. Et puis, c'est très bien une secrétaire. On en a tous besoin d'une.

- Si vous faites un seul commentaire salace… !

- Ah, c'est vous qui le dites. Je n'y avais même pas pensé moi. »

Afin de pouvoir prendre l'avion sans se faire remarquer et arrêter, Van Helsing s'était déguisé en homme d'affaire – cheveux attachés, lunette de soleil, costume de voyage italien bleu foncé, chemise rayée bleue ciel à col blanc, cravate bleue marine à losanges bleus pâle et rouges, mocassins marrons, et l'indispensable attaché-case – et avait fait passer sa nouvelle « assistante » pour… son assistante, en fait. Mais elle ne semblait pas être très en accord avec le concept.

Ils avaient dû renoncer à emporter plus d'une seule arme, toutefois. Avec les dispositifs de sécurité mis en place depuis l'attaque du 11 septembre 2001, faire entrer ne serait-ce qu'un couteau à beurre aux États-Unis relevait quasiment de l'impossible. Van Helsing avait donc fait passer sa « vieille » épée pour une pièce de collection destinée à une vente aux enchères. Ils n'y avaient vu que du feu. Et l'affaire avait été dans le sac.

Après avoir récupéré le peu de bagages qu'ils avaient, Van Helsing alla se changer dans les toilettes – le costard le démangeait vraiment trop. Puis ils grimpèrent sur la moto et, dans un vrombissement, quittèrent l'aéroport de Seattle-Tacoma International. Ils empruntèrent ensuite l'autoroute pour se rendre à Seattle, à quelques kilomètres de là.

« Allons d'abord sur le campus, proposa la jeune femme, vingt minutes plus tard, lorsqu'ils laissèrent l'autoroute derrière eux.

- D'accord, c'est vous le guide », accepta Van Helsing.

Il fallait bien commencer quelque part, et étant donné qu'il y avait eu des vampires à l'université, ça paraissait être un bon point de départ.

Quand ils arrivèrent à destination, encore quelques minutes plus tard, Van Helsing n'en crut pas ses yeux. Situé au bord du lac Union, le campus dont parlait Zhang Bian était en réalité un quartier du centre-ville de Seattle à lui tout seul, communément nommé le U-district.

« Eh ben, pour un campus c'est un gros campus ! s'exclama Van Helsing, admiratif. Un vrai petit village.

- Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire. On l'appelle aussi le University Village, précisa la jeune femme. Venez. Je vais vous montrer où ça s'est produit », ajouta-t-elle d'une voix grave.

...

Adam dévisageait son reflet dans la baie vitrée. Il était toujours lui : même touffe de cheveux bruns et bouclés, le nez tordu (la faute à sa pratique de la boxe), les lèvres fines, le visage ovale… pourtant il avait du mal à se reconnaitre. Il se trouvait changé. Ses yeux rouges sang, auréolés de cernes sombres, avaient une lueur sauvage et effrayante, et formaient un contraste saisissant avec son teint blafard, cadavérique. Ses boucles brunes, autrefois indisciplinées, tombaient désormais sur son front de façon presque géométrique. Pas une mèche ne dépassait. Et ses dents… Elles étaient d'un blanc immaculé, luisantes et acérées comme des lames de rasoir.

Il se détourna rapidement du miroir, ne pouvant plus supporter ce qu'il y voyait. Il ne se rappelait toujours pas ce qui s'était passé, et ne parvenait à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Et ça le mettait en colère. Il serra les poings, furieux.

Il vit alors arriver dans son dos Carlisle Cullen, qui s'était présenté, quelques instants auparavant, comme le chef de « famille », confirmant par là même son intuition. Famille n'était, a priori, pas le mot qu'aurait employé Adam pour qualifier le groupe d'individus qu'il avait tenté d'attaquer et qui l'avait « capturé » mais… ils vivaient ensemble, dans cette grande maison, alors ils devaient former une famille, en quelque sorte.

« Tu dois te poser beaucoup de questions, et je suis prêt à t'apporter des réponses, si tu le souhaites, proposa Carlisle, avec bienveillance.

- Vous n'êtes pas humains ! cracha Adam, sans même se tourner. Il ne ressentait pas le besoin de se tourner, il voyait l'homme parfaitement dans son dos, comme s'il se trouvait face à lui.

- En effet, nous ne le sommes pas, acquiesça son interlocuteur. Nous l'avons été, autrefois, mais plus maintenant. »

Adam serra les poings, plus fort. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'était pas très patient lorsqu'il avait faim. Et à ce moment là, il avait très faim. Encore.

« Alors qu'êtes-vous ? exigea-t-il brusquement.

- Nous sommes des vampires », répondit Carlisle, imperturbable.

Vampires… Ce mot lui était familier. Il ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose de sa vie d'avant mais il se souvenait au moins de ça. Les vampires étaient des créatures imaginaires, issues de l'imagination de certains auteurs.

« Les vampires n'existent pas ! rétorqua Adam dans un rictus moqueur. Et ils ne se reflètent pas non plus, ajouta-t-il en indiquant le reflet de son interlocuteur dans la vitre.

- Dans ce cas, tu seras sans doute d'accord avec moi pour dire que cette règle ne compte pas si nous n'existons pas.

- N'essayez pas de m'embrouiller ! »

Le silence tomba entre les deux hommes. Dans la vitre, Adam vit Carlisle patienter. Il n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de prendre la parole, il avait l'air d'attendre qu'Adam le fasse. Ce qu'il fit.

« Que m'arrive-t-il ? demanda-t-il à mi-voix, comme s'il se posait la question à lui-même.

- Tu es affamé, n'est-ce pas ? Quoiqu'assoiffé serait un terme plus approprié, commença Carlisle Cullen. Tu ressens beaucoup de colère, d'agressivité, et tu éprouves le besoin récurrent de te défouler, d'extérioriser ce trop plein d'énergie… »

C'était étrange. Comment pouvait-il savoir… comment pouvait-il même imaginer ce qu'Adam ressentait ? C'était impossible.

« Tu as sûrement pu noter de nombreux changements chez toi : ta force, ta rapidité, tes capacités sensorielles, ton apparence », continua Carlisle.

Tout ça n'avait rien de sensationnel, il avait très bien pu le constater lorsqu'Adam avait affronté la famille toute entière. Il avait lu la surprise sur leur visage.

« … et surtout ton alimentation. Tu as découvert l'odeur et le goût du sang… du sang humain.

- Taisez-vous ! Vous ne savez rien ! hurla Adam en se retournant brutalement, les poings tellement contractés qu'on voyait les os saillir à travers la peau diaphane. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est… que d'être enfermé… de ne pas pouvoir lutter contre ce…

- Détrompe-toi. Je le sais, et c'est pour cette raison que je veux t'aider. Que nous voulons tous t'aider », le rassura Carlisle, avec sincérité.

A bout de nerfs, Adam se mit soudainement à rire. Un rire qui n'était pas de bon cœur toutefois. Au fond de lui, il avait compris ce que cherchait à lui dire Carlisle Cullen mais il n'avait pas la force de l'admettre, et surtout, l'idée le terrorisait.

« Dans trente secondes vous allez me faire croire que je suis comme vous… un vampire, railla-t-il, amer. C'est grotesque !

- C'est pourtant ce que tu es », déclara la voix de Jasper, qui venait d'entrer dans le salon.

S'arrêtant brusquement de rire, Adam croisa le regard sauvage de l'arrivant. Il ne plaisantait pas, lui. Il était on ne peut plus sérieux. Carlisle se tourna vers lui et sembla le remercier tacitement d'être venu lui prêter main forte.

« Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je t'aurais tué, continua Jasper. Mais Carlisle a raison. Nous avons tous droit à une seconde chance. A toi de voir si tu préfères la saisir ou la laisser filer.

- Une chance ? Une chance de quoi ? demanda Adam, confus.

- Une chance de « vivre » autrement, répondit Carlisle. Nous pouvons t'aider à surmonter cette épreuve et à reprendre une existence à peu près normale.

- Une existence à peu près normale ? Mon existence… »

A dire vrai, il ne se souvenait plus de son existence avant _ça._

« J'ai oublié ce qu'était une existence normale, se confia-t-il enfin. Tout ce que je sais, désormais, c'est qu'il me faut leur sang. Mais ils meurent toujours. Ils sont si fragiles… »

Carlisle et Jasper se regardèrent d'une façon qui en disait long. Mais le plus vieux des deux détourna vite les yeux en secouant la tête et reprit la parole.

« Depuis combien de temps es-tu…, commença-t-il. Il faillit dire « un vampire » mais se retint et opta pour : aussi assoiffé ?

- Je ne sais plus, quelques jours… ou peut-être quelques heures. Je n'ai pas compté, mais je n'ai vu la lune qu'une seule fois. »

- Un seul jour. C'est une grande chance qu'il nous ait trouvé aussi tôt, entendit-il Carlisle murmurer à Jasper. Il a tout à apprendre, nous pouvons le sauver, j'ai confiance.

- Je te suivrai, quoique tu décides. Mais restons sur nos gardes, sa jeunesse est à double tranchant. »

...

La nuit était tombée de nouveau sur Seattle. Van Helsing et sa nouvelle assistante, la jolie Zhang Bian, avaient fait des recherches sur tout le campus de l'université à propos de faits étranges ou d'éventuelles disparitions. Au coucher du soleil, ils s'étaient rendus dans la chambre d'étudiante de Bian, qui avait vue sur le Quad – un parc splendide situé au cœur du campus – afin de faire le point sur leurs découvertes.

« Je ne dirais pas que nous rentrons bredouille, mais presque, soupira Van Helsing, un peu déçu de ne pas avoir eu droit à plus d'action.

- Bredouille ? Un de mes camarades a disparu ! rétorqua Zhang Bian, abasourdie.

- Oui, un seul tout petit camarade. Où sont tous les cadavres qu'on m'avait promis ?

- Il n'est pas « tout petit », et vous êtes répugnant !

- N'_était_ pas, rectifia Gabriel Van Helsing. On nous a dit qu'on l'avait aperçu pour la dernière fois il y a environ cinq jours. S'il a croisé des vampires, vous pouvez être sûre qu'on peut le conjuguer au passé. »

L'étudiant qui avait disparu se prénommait Adam Young. Il avait 20 ans, et était lui aussi en deuxième année de pré-méd. Il pratiquait la boxe dans son temps libre, ce qui pouvait l'aider à s'en sortir contre des humains… mais pas contre des suceurs de sang. Contre ceux-là, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire. Sauf, peut-être, demander conseil à Zhang Bian, qui avait soi disant survécu à la morsure de l'un d'entre eux.

Il l'avait vue sous la lumière du soleil, aujourd'hui, et elle ne s'était pas consumée vive. Elle n'avait même pas pris un seul coup de soleil. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à l'admettre mais elle avait sans doute dit la vérité. Pour Van Helsing, son cas restait une énigme, cependant. Une étudiante en médecine… l'hypothèse de l'antidote était de plus en plus tentante. Mais, il n'en savait pas plus, et elle ne voulait pas en parler. Aurait-il la réponse un jour ?

« C'est la seule piste que nous ayons, de toute façon, dit Bian, l'interrompant dans ses pensées. Et s'il y a une seule chance pour qu'il soit encore en vie, il faut que vous le sauviez. C'est en ça que consiste votre travail, non ?

- Mon boulot c'est de tuer des monstres pour les empêcher de tuer des gens, je ne retrouve pas les brebis égarées, précisa Van Helsing. Néanmoins vous avez raison sur un point : c'est bien la seule piste que nous ayons. Autrement dit : nous n'avons pas le choix.

- Je vous trouve toujours aussi odieux », conclut Zhang Bian en grimaçant.

Sans perdre plus de temps, ils se rendirent à l'endroit où on avait vu Adam Young pour la dernière fois, quelques jours auparavant. Il était allé dans un bar, le Blue Moon Tavern, avec des copains, sur la 45e rue. Il avait dit être fatigué et avait décidé de rentrer avant les autres. Mais on ne l'avait plus jamais revu.

Quand ils furent sur les lieux, Van Helsing coupa le moteur de sa Harley Davidson et remarqua des lumières de gyrophares, à quelques mètres de là, dans une ruelle adjacente.

« Voilà ce qu'on va faire, commença le chasseur de vampires, vous allez entrer dans ce bar, montrer la photo de votre camarade au barman et lui demander des infos. Moi de mon côté je vais aller jeter un coup d'œil à ce remue-ménage.

- Je peux peut-être venir avec vous, proposa Zhang Bian, plus intéressée par le remue-ménage que par le bar.

- Non, vous ne pouvez pas. Et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour veiller sur la bécane.

- Vous me prenez pour quoi ? Votre antivol ? »

Van Helsing se contenta de lui adresser un petit clin d'œil avant de se diriger vers la ruelle alors qu'elle entrait dans le bar en grommelant. Il comprit très vite qu'il avait à faire à un meurtre et qu'il se trouvait sur les lieux d'un crime. Comme par hasard. Il était peu probable qu'il s'agît d'Adam Young cela dit, il avait disparu depuis des jours. Et puis, ça aurait été un sacré coup de bol. Enfin, façon de parler.

Sans compter que leur fameuse piste se serait finie en cul de sac.

« Hé ! Vous là ! Vous allez où comme ça ? l'interpella un agent de police, derrière la barrière en plastique jaune imprimée « lieu de crime, ne pas franchir ».

- Oh, nulle part, j'ai vu de la lumière et je suis entré, répondit Van Helsing d'un air désinvolte, tandis que l'autre le dévisageait en fronçant les sourcils (qu'il avait de broussailleux).

- Je vous ai pas déjà vu quelque part ? »

Oh-oh. Ça sentait les ennuis. S'il le reconnaissait c'était cuit. Il ne fallait pas lui laisser le temps de réfléchir et le distraire de cette idée. Pour se faire, Van Helsing tira un billet de 20 dollars et l'agita sous le nez de l'officier.

« Ça m'étonnerait, dit-il.

- Oh euh… ouais, vous avez raison, je dois me faire des idées, bredouilla le flic en attrapant le billet et en le glissant dans sa poche.

- Dites, reprit Van Helsing en sortant un autre billet de sa poche. Vous pourriez peut-être me résumer la situation.

- Ah… ça va vous coûter un peu plus que 20 dollars, mon gars », répondit le policier, qui avait tout compris et qui tentait d'en profiter un maximum.

Van Helsing sortit un troisième billet de sa poche, puis un quatrième parce que ça ne suffisait toujours pas. C'était le seul moyen d'obtenir des infos sans être ennuyé, et il avait de la chance d'être tombé sur un type corrompu.

« OK. La victime est un homme de 21 ans, répondant au nom de Kevin Barnes. Il semblerait qu'il ait été attaqué par un animal féroce, sans doute un molosse. Mais j'en doute. Je vais vous dire pourquoi. Certes, il a eu la gorge déchiquetée et on a retrouvé des traces de morsures. Mais le corps est exsangue, et il ne baignait pas dans son sang quand on est arrivé, expliqua le flic.

- Vous pensez que le corps a été déplacé, devina Van Helsing.

- Exactement ce que je pense, ouais », approuva l'agent de police, fier de lui.

Mais Gabriel Van Helsing savait que ce n'était pas le cas. La victime ne s'était pas vidée de son sang, _on _l'avait vidée de son sang. Pas de doute, il y avait un vampire là-dessous. Et un jeune vampire de surcroit, affamé et inconscient. S'il y avait une chose qu'il devait bien reconnaitre à la plupart des vampires c'était d'être maniaque : ils prenaient soin de faire disparaitre les victimes qu'ils laissaient derrière eux. C'était un genre de règle pour protéger leur secret. Ainsi personne n'avait jamais croisé de vampire ou même soupçonné leur existence. Sauf Van Helsing lui-même… et Zhang Bian, naturellement.

« Et vous savez à quand remonte la mort ? demanda le chasseur de vampires.

- Pas plus de 24 heures. »

Avec un humain ça aurait été une chance inespérée, mais avec un vampire… en 24 heures il pouvait déjà être loin. Cependant, la piste était fraîche et elle ne finissait pas en cul de sac, ce qui était un bon début.

Van Helsing remercia le policier et alla retrouver son assistante qui l'attendait près de la moto et qui commençait déjà à s'impatienter.

« Ça vous amuse de me refiler le sale boulot ? grogna-t-elle.

- C'est un peu à ça que sert une assistante, répondit-il d'un air narquois. Trêve de plaisanteries, vous avez appris quelque chose au sujet de votre camarade disparu ?

- Non. Rien qu'on ne sache déjà.

- Tant pis. En revanche, moi j'ai du nouveau. Un vampire est passé par là dernièrement et il a laissé un cadavre derrière lui. Kevin Barnes ça vous dit quelque chose ?

- Non. Jamais entendu parler.

- Ma foi, tant mieux. En tout cas, on peut dire que ça mord. Remontons la ligne et voyons ce qu'il y a au bout.

- « Ça mord » ? C'est censé être une sorte de jeu de mots comique ? »

* * *

(i) Equivalent d'une prépa de médecine, aux Etats-Unis, qui s'obtient au bout de quatre années et qui permet d'avoir le niveau requis pour entrer dans une école de médecine (ndla).


	5. Chapitre 4

**Note :** Voici le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue.

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

.

.

Durant les quelques jours qui suivirent, Adam finit par accepter l'existence des vampires. Il eut plus de mal avec l'idée d'en être un lui-même cependant. Il n'était pas encore prêt à l'admettre, il lui faudrait plus de temps. Néanmoins, avec l'aide de Jasper, qui canalisait ses émotions, la première chose qu'il apprit fut à desserrer les poings. Il était moins sur la défensive, pas tout à fait « détendu » mais il se laissait enfin approcher. Ce qui lui permettait de poser des questions et d'obtenir des réponses sans s'énerver.

La faim continuait à le tenailler, nuit et jour, mais les tentations étaient quasiment inexistantes dans cette maison, au cœur de la forêt, assez loin des humains. Son esprit n'était pas apaisé pour autant mais il parvenait à réfléchir sans trop de difficulté. Et quand il ne réfléchissait pas et/ou ne posait pas de question, il faisait les cent pas devant la baie vitrée, toujours la même, scrutant le dehors, comme un animal en cage.

Mais tout ne s'était pas bien passé. Il y avait eu un incident peu après son arrivée. Edward, le garçon aux cheveux roux, était rentré d'une de ses virées mystérieuses et avait rapporté avec lui une odeur puissante et délicieuse qui avait rendu Adam hystérique. D'instinct il s'était jeté sur Edward et avait essayé de le mordre. Il avait fallu de nombreuses minutes à tous les membres de la famille Cullen pour le maitriser. Le calmer ensuite n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Mais quand enfin ils y étaient parvenus, Adam avait perçu des bribes de conversation entre Edward et Carlisle.

« C'est trop dangereux, avait dit Edward.

- Pour apprendre à contrôler ses pulsions face à l'odeur du sang humain, il faudra bien qu'il s'y expose. Nous ne pourrons pas l'éviter indéfiniment, avait alors déclaré Carlisle.

- Autrement dit : prendre le diable par les cornes. »

Ils avaient ri. Juste quelques secondes. Puis ils étaient redevenus très sérieux.

« Tu sais, Carlisle, je n'ai jamais osé le dire mais c'est ce que j'ai longtemps pensé concernant Jasper. J'étais convaincu qu'il ne réussirait jamais à se contrôler. Quand il a attaqué Bella l'an dernier, j'ai voulu croire que j'avais raison, que je savais que ça arriverait. Mais j'avais tort en réalité. C'est un peu ma faute ce qui s'est passé. Je ne lui ai pas fait confiance. J'ai focalisé sur ses faiblesses au lieu de voir les progrès qu'il avait faits.

- Personne n'est infaillible. Nous commettons tous des erreurs, Edward.

- Non, pas toi.

- Détrompe-toi, je ne fais pas exception. Peut-être bien que je me trompe pour Adam, mais j'ai envie d'y croire. La route sera longue avant qu'il soit capable de cohabiter avec les humains, mais nous avons l'éternité devant nous. »

Aujourd'hui, les yeux d'Adam étaient plus sombres encore qu'à son arrivée chez les Cullen. Ils étaient presque noirs. Les tentations étaient toujours aussi peu nombreuses mais plus sa gorge le brûlait et plus il s'imaginait des choses. Il avait mémorisé des fumets, tous plus alléchants les uns que les autres, et il avait l'impression de les sentir à nouveau, ce qui ne l'aidait pas à garder son calme. Il avait remarqué que les yeux des membres de la famille Cullen s'étaient obscurcis eux aussi. Mais il refusait de faire le lien entre eux et lui. Il se demanda juste quelle en était la signification.

Tandis qu'il tournoyait dans le salon, devant la baie vitrée, il entendit des bruits de pas dans l'escalier.

« Nous allons chasser, et nous aimerions que tu viennes avec nous, proposa Carlisle.

- Il n'y aura pas d'humains, devina Adam en continuant de tournoyer.

- Non, comme nous te l'avons appris, nous ne chassons pas les humains.

- Ça fait non seulement partie de nos principes, mais aussi de l'accord que nous avons signé avec les membres de la tribu des indiens Quileutes, rappela Edward.

- Si un vampire ose s'aventurer au-delà des limites imposées, ils lui en font payer les conséquences, continua Jasper, d'un air grave.

- Ouais, il ne vaut mieux pas se frotter aux loups-garous, j'en sais quelque chose », plaisanta Emmett.

Emmett s'était révélé être le boute-en-train de la bande, toujours prêt à se battre, à rigoler, déterminé à s'amuser et profiter pleinement de ce qui lui était offert. Mais Adam n'était pas vraiment réceptif à toute cette bonne humeur. Il se sentait plus proche de Jasper, qu'il respectait et craignait tout à la fois. Jasper semblait être en permanence sur le qui-vive, paré à bondir et à attaquer à tout moment. Il avait un regard sauvage dans lequel on ne lisait que souffrance, douleur et colère. Mais de temps en temps les nuages se dissipaient et on y voyait une éclaircie, lorsque la petite brunette prénommée Alice se tenait près de lui. On y voyait aussi du respect lorsqu'il s'adressait à Carlisle.

Adam ressentait lui aussi toute cette colère et cette souffrance. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'il se sentait si proche de lui.

« Tu vois quelque chose ? demanda Carlisle à Alice, qui avait le regard fixé au loin dans le vide.

- Non, rien. Ses intentions sont bonnes, pour l'instant en tout cas, répondit-elle.

- Mes intentions ? » s'inquiéta Adam, qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait.

Voyant son inquiétude, Esmée s'approcha de lui, lentement pour ne pas le braquer, et lui sourit chaleureusement.

« Ça va aller », lui dit-elle doucement pour le rassurer.

Cependant, Edward semblait agité. Il avait le visage fermé, les mâchoires serrées. Rosalie – la superbe blonde et accessoirement compagne d'Emmett – qui était à côté de lui s'en aperçut.

« Edward ? Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

- J'avais presque oublié à quel point c'était difficile, répondit-il. Je sais contrôler mon pouvoir en temps normal, mais aujourd'hui notre protégé ne me facilite pas la tâche. Il crie si fort que je ne parviens pas à bloquer ses pensées.

- Alors, dépêchons-nous. Plus vite il sera nourri, mieux ce sera. »

...

La piste suivie par Van Helsing et Zhang Bian les avait menés dans les environs de Forks. Les cadavres, ou ce qu'il en restait, s'étaient succédés jusque là, comme des miettes de pain qu'on aurait semé derrière soi pour retrouver son chemin. Il avait été facile de remonter la trace du vampire qu'ils pourchassaient.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans une forêt et y avaient découverts d'autres traces, à peine plus anciennes que celles qu'ils avaient suivies, indiquant qu'un groupe d'environ une vingtaine de vampires, était passé par là récemment.

« Ça n'a pas de sens, avait soufflé Van Helsing. Depuis quand les vampires se déplacent-ils en meute ? »

D'ordinaire, les groupes de vampires ne dépassaient pas plus de trois ou quatre individus, grand maximum. Le vampire était par nature casanier, solitaire et indépendant. Certes, un des vampires les plus célèbres – en littérature toutefois, personne ne se doutait qu'il avait réellement existé – avait tenté par le passé de « fonder une famille », mais c'était un cas rare et ça avait été dans un but unique : mettre fin à l'espèce humaine.

Cette fois encore il devait y avoir une raison derrière ce rassemblement. Une raison du même acabit, sans nul doute.

« Prévisible, marmonna Van Helsing.

- Pardon ? interrogea Zhang Bian, confuse.

- Non, je disais : les vampires sont des créatures prévisibles, expliqua-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

- Je suis prêt à parier que cette fois encore ils cherchent à éliminer l'espèce humaine.

- Oh. En tout cas, il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose jusqu'ici », soupira la jeune femme.

Elle marquait un point. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Seattle, quelques jours auparavant, ils n'avaient croisé aucun vampire, aucun monstre, ils semblaient toujours arriver trop tard… c'était étrange. Et vexant, quelque part. Gabriel Van Helsing n'était jamais en retard. Ce n'était pas son genre.

Néanmoins, comme venait de le dire Zhang Bian, il ne s'était encore rien produit. Il n'était peut-être pas en retard, en fin de compte. Ou alors, quelque chose les avait stoppés… Non, c'était impossible. Lui seul pouvait les arrêter.

« Euh… venez voir, appela Zhang Bian. Je crois qu'on a trouvé quelque chose. »

Elle s'était arrêtée à la lisière des bois et regardait devant elle d'un air perplexe. Van Helsing, lui aussi perplexe, la rejoignit et pénétra dans la clairière en rajustant son fedora sur ses yeux, ébloui par la différence de luminosité, bien que le ciel fût couvert ce jour-là. Là au milieu de la trouée, il aperçut les restes d'un grand bûcher, et un peu plus loin quelques autres tas de cendres, plus petits.

« Que pensez-vous qu'on ait pu brûler ici ? demanda Zhang Bian, inquiète.

- C'est dans cette plaine que la piste du groupe de vampires que nous avons croisée débouche, commença-t-il en s'approchant d'un des petits tas de cendres pour l'examiner. Et c'est au moins aussi récent que les traces qu'on a trouvées. »

Bian grimaça, Van Helsing pouvait voir qu'elle s'imaginait le pire. Elle allait bientôt se mettre à paniquer, il lui fallait empêcher ça. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de devenir hystérique.

« Les vampires ne brûlent pas les humains, tenta-t-il pour la rassurer. Même pas pour se débarrasser des corps. Ils détestent le feu de toute façon… ce qui ne nous laisse qu'une seule explication.

- Laquelle ? interrogea-t-elle, avec hésitation.

- Je pensais que vous vous étiez renseignée sur les vampires, lança-t-il, moqueur. Ce sont eux qu'on a brûlés ici.

- Je pensais que vous étiez le seul à pouvoir faire ça, railla Zhang Bian, pour se venger.

- Exactement.

- Eh bien, on dirait que c'est faux.

- On dirait surtout que quelqu'un me fait de la concurrence déloyale. Et j'ai bien l'intention de mettre la main sur cet individu. Ca m'énerve, et je n'aime pas qu'on m'énerve. »

...

Adam ne les voyait plus mais chacun des membres de la famille Cullen chassait autour de lui. Il ne pouvait pas les entendre car ils ne faisaient pas de bruit, mais il pouvait sentir leur présence et il avait appris à reconnaitre leur odeur propre, une odeur différente de celle des humains, qui constituait une véritable pièce d'identité.

D'autres parfums lui parvenaient. Ils avaient ravivé sa soif. Pas assez pour le rendre hystérique, toutefois : le sang des animaux ne l'appelait pas autant que le sang humain. Mais il était quand même affamé, aussi il ne se posait pas de question et se contentait de suivre son flair, en courant sous les grands pins.

Il repéra soudain un fumet qui lui plut, sans toutefois parvenir à le reconnaitre, et se décida à en faire son repas. Il bifurqua sur la droite et bondit comme une flèche dans la direction de sa proie. Quand il arriva en vue de l'animal, il vit qu'il avait choisi pour cible un cerf, qui se mit aussitôt à courir comme un dératé quand il renifla sa présence. Adam accéléra, glissant presque sur le sol couvert de mousses et de fougères. Il changea légèrement de trajectoire et courut aux côtés de l'animal, de plus en plus vite. Il allait lui barrer la route.

Quand soudain un autre parfum détourna son attention de l'animal. Il reconnut là l'odeur du sang humain, et cela le rendit instantanément fou. C'était si fort, tellement plus fort que lui. Comment pouvait-il résister ?

Comment pouvaient-ils résister, eux ?

Il perdit le contrôle sur ses pensées. Sa faim était si immense, et l'odeur était si intense qu'il ne put réprimer ses instincts les plus primaires. Il se livra entièrement à son désir de tuer, et abandonna le cerf, qui disparaissait déjà au loin, pour se précipiter vers sa nouvelle proie.

Au moment où il changeait de direction, il sentit un sursaut chez les Cullen, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête : il lui fallait ce sang. Le sang humain, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Il vit soudain du coin de l'œil Edward qui arrivait sur sa gauche, fonçant droit sur lui. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se demander pourquoi, il ne fit que constater les choses. Son esprit n'était fixé que sur le but à accomplir. Il était comme possédé. Le garçon aux cheveux cuivrés était très rapide, mais lorsqu'il tenta de se jeter sur lui pour l'arrêter, Adam esquiva encore plus rapidement, l'instinct de survie décuplant ses forces et ses capacités.

Il vit venir derrière lui tous les autres Cullen, à mesure qu'il approchait d'une trouée. Il capta tout à coup une odeur nauséabonde aux abords de la clairière. Les vampires derrière lui semblèrent hésiter l'espace d'un instant, mais cela n'arrêta pas Adam qui continua de foncer droit devant.

...

Van Helsing sursauta légèrement et porta la main à la garde de son épée. Il avait perçu du mouvement dans les fourrées, à la lisière du bois.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Zhang Bian, que le mouvement brusque de Van Helsing avait rendue un peu nerveuse. Un vampire ?

- Je ne crois pas.

- Plusieurs vampires ?

- Ce ne sont pas des vampires », annonça-t-il enfin.

Ni une ni deux, Zhang Bian se mit en position de défense.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda-t-il intrigué.

- Je les attends de pied ferme.

- Hmm, je suis désolé de vous dire ça mais votre Kung Fu ne vous sera pas d'une grande utilité contre ces créatures. Même en leur tapant dessus très fort. »

Il lui lança alors le sac qu'il gardait toujours avec lui.

« Regardez là-dedans. Vous devriez y trouver de quoi vous défendre », proposa-t-il.

Elle fouilla alors dans le sac avec avidité, et fit la moue.

« De l'eau bénite et des crucifix ? demanda-t-elle d'un air dubitatif.

- Bon, à la fin, vous vous êtes documentée sur le sujet ou pas ? »

Soudain, l'on entendit un grondement à l'autre bout de la clairière et une sorte de loup gigantesque à la fourrure noire se jeta sur une créature à l'apparence humaine mais que Van Helsing sut immédiatement être un vampire.

Bian et lui restèrent stupéfaits pendant quelques secondes, tandis que le vampire esquivait l'attaque de l'énorme loup et l'envoyait valser au loin avec un coup de pied dans le flanc.

« C'était quoi ça ? » interrogea Zhang Bian, de plus en plus nerveuse.

Mais Van Helsing n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Le suceur de sang fonça droit sur lui et son assistante, et une dizaine d'autres loups sortirent des bois avant de le prendre en chasse en jappant, grognant et montrant les dents.

La terre tremblait sous leurs pattes. Certains étaient plus petits que d'autres, mais ils étaient tous beaucoup plus grands que des loups normaux, atteignant pour la plupart la hauteur d'un cheval. Leur fourrure était de couleur différente selon les individus. Et ils couraient tous vers eux, derrière le vampire. Ce spectacle était des plus impressionnants. Même pour quelqu'un comme Van Helsing qui en avait vu d'autres.

Juste avant que le vampire ne les atteigne, Bian sursauta et cria :

« Adam ? »

.

Adam entendit crier son nom, mais il ne réagit pas. Il ne se demanda pas comment la fille, sa proie, sa future victime, pouvait savoir qui il était. Il ne le pouvait pas. Il ne songeait plus qu'à l'instant où ses crocs entreraient dans la chair tendre de son cou, et où le sang chaud coulerait dans sa gorge. Ca le rendait dingue. Il ne voyait presque plus les étranges bêtes qui couraient derrière lui, tant il s'en moquait éperdument. Il entendait les battements du cœur de la fille dans sa tête. Il cognait fort et vite. Elle avait peur. C'était bon la peur.

Il lui sauta dessus, ne lui laissant pas le temps de se défendre. Mais cette fois encore, il ne put pas la mordre, il reçut un violent coup de pied dans la mâchoire qui l'envoya rouler à quelques mètres de là. Il vit la fille se relever prestement du coin de l'œil, et se mettre en position de défense, avant que quelques loups ne se précipitassent sur lui pour le déchiqueter. Mais il en dégagea deux très vite, à l'aide de ses poings et grimpa sur le dos du troisième, à la fourrure brune, qui tentait de l'attaquer par derrière. Il s'accrocha à ses poils et tenta de le mordre lui aussi. Mais l'animal ne se laissait pas faire et il l'écrasa soudain de tout son poids en se jetant sur le dos.

.

Van Helsing de son côté se retrouva nez à nez avec un gros loup à la fourrure rousse, qui lui grogna au nez, sans toutefois l'attaquer, pour une raison qu'il ignorait. C'était comme si la meute ne s'intéressait qu'au vampire qui les avait assaillis. Et ça, c'était vraiment bizarre.

D'autres vampires déboulèrent dans la plaine et les loups survoltés par la bagarre se ruèrent aussitôt sur eux. Le loup au pelage roux se désintéressa de Van Helsing et courut lui aussi vers les nouveaux arrivants.

Gabriel Van Helsing allait le suivre, épée au poing, quand il remarqua que Zhang Bian s'approchait d'un autre gros loup aux poils bruns sous lequel le premier vampire qui était arrivé semblait coincé. Mais il n'en était rien. Réunissant toutes ses forces, il repoussa l'animal et se releva en un éclair.

« Bian, éloignez-vous de lui ! hurla Van Helsing.

- Adam ? C'est moi, Zhang Bian, dit cette dernière, ignorant le conseil de Van Helsing. Que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu ne me reconnais pas ? »

.

Adam grogna, découvrant des dents blanches, lisses et acérées. Non, il ne la reconnaissait pas. Et il n'avait présentement pas envie de se donner cette peine. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était son sang.

« Adam ! Adam, ne fais pas ça ! » entendit-il crier derrière lui.

Il voyait les membres de la famille Cullen aux prises avec les loups, à quelques pas de là, mais il ne se sentait pas concerné. Après tout, il ne leur avait pas demandé de l'aider. C'était leur choix, pas le sien.

L'homme étrange qui accompagnait la fille surgit soudain à ses côtés et l'arracha à sa vue, la plaçant derrière lui.

« Vous écoutez ce qu'on vous dit ? la réprimanda-t-elle. Cette créature n'est plus votre ami ! Il n'en a guère plus que l'apparence ! »

Adam grogna plus fort et se jeta sur lui avant de le griffer au visage. Son sang avait une odeur bizarre, qui ne donnait pas franchement envie au nouveau-né de le mordre. Ce n'était pas un parfum nauséabond, mais il était tout aussi répulsif. Cet homme n'était pas complètement humain.

.

Van Helsing se retrouva sur le dos et griffé au visage, sans avoir eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Cette créature était extrêmement rapide, ce qui était plutôt inhabituel. D'ordinaire, il n'avait aucun mal à faire face à la rapidité et à la force d'un vampire. Pas qu'il n'eût jamais croisé de nouveau-nés auparavant mais celui-là devait être particulièrement jeune.

Qu'à cela ne tienne. Van Helsing lui colla une droite dans la mâchoire et profita qu'il fut légèrement déstabilisé pour inverser leurs positions et l'immobiliser au sol.

« Je vous en prie, ne lui faites pas de mal ! Ce n'est pas sa faute ! » hurla Bian, à quelques pas de là.

Ignorant son commentaire, Gabriel se hâta de tirer son épée et de la planter dans le corps de la sangsue, non sans mal. Il était dur comme de la pierre. Son poing allait s'en souvenir longtemps après ça.

.

Un cri retentit. Adam écarquilla les yeux quand il sentit une lame de métal lui transpercer l'abdomen. C'était une sensation hautement désagréable, et il eut l'impression d'être comme paralysé, pétrifié. Il ne mourut pas, toutefois. Il s'en étonna quelque peu, mais il se rappela au fond de lui être déjà passé par là. Il avait connu la mort, une fois, il ne pouvait donc plus mourir. Pas de cette façon là en tout cas.

« Arrêtez ! Stop ! entendit-il la voix de Carlisle Cullen crier un peu plus loin. Arrêtez de vous battre, écoutez-moi ! Ecoutez-moi ! »

.

Van Helsing se tourna vers celui qui venait de parler. C'était un des vampires, venus à la rescousse du nouveau-né sans aucun doute. Pourquoi demandait-il ainsi à tous de cesser de se battre et de l'écouter. Que pouvait-il bien manigancer ?

Au début, aucun de ceux qui étaient sur le champ de bataille ne semblait vouloir obtempérer mais peu à peu, tous l'écoutèrent et abandonnèrent le combat. L'on se fit face en grognant, néanmoins, prêt à bondir de nouveau à la moindre provocation. Tous sauf trois : Zhang Bian, qui semblait sous le choc, Adam la sangsue, qui était présentement empalé sur le sol, immobile mais toujours en « vie », et Van Helsing lui-même, qui était à genoux devant Adam et qui avait le regard tourné vers le vampire réclamant leur attention.

« Tout ceci n'est qu'un terrible malentendu, reprit celui-ci. Nous ne voulons de mal à personne. Cela ne devait pas se dérouler ainsi, nous avons été imprudents.

- Vous ne voulez de mal à personne ? demanda Van Helsing en se relevant et faisant face au vampire blond. Je trouve ça plutôt comique venant de la bouche d'un suceur de sang. Quant à moi je ne cacherai pas mes intentions : je tuerai tout monstre se trouvant ici et maintenant. »

Il y eut un silence de mort durant quelques secondes. Tous les loups et tous les vampires le regardèrent d'un air de défi. Sauf le vampire blond qui reprit la parole, imperturbable.

« Je m'appelle Carlisle Cullen et voici ma famille, se présenta-t-il en indiquant ses compagnons derrière lui. Puis-je savoir à qui j'ai l'honneur de m'adresser ?

- Enchanté, ironisa-t-il. Je me nomme Gabriel Van Helsing et mon boulot c'est de vous abattre. »

Deuxième silence de mort, qui commença à amuser le chasseur de vampires.

« Je le répète, nous ne voulons de mal à personne.

- Et lui ? demanda Van Helsing en désignant Adam, toujours au sol. Il ne voulait de mal à personne, lui non plus, et c'est pour cette raison qu'il nous a attaqués ?

- Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, dit alors un autre des vampires, un garçon aux cheveux cuivrés.

- J'ai plutôt l'impression du contraire. Vous ne cesserez jamais de m'étonner vous les vampires, ajouta-t-il dans un rictus amer. Alors c'est ça votre nouvelle stratégie : faire croire au monde que ce n'est pas votre faute parce que vous ne savez pas ce que vous faites ? C'est pathétique.

- Il n'a pas choisi ce qui lui est arrivé, et c'est pourquoi nous voulons l'aider…

- Peu importe qu'il l'ait choisi ou non ! Il est dangereux, et il doit disparaitre ! »

Nouveau silence. Choqué cette fois.

« Comment pouvez-vous dire une chose pareille ? dit Zhang Bian, bouleversée.

- Parce que si je ne le peux pas, qui le pourra ? Si je laisse la compassion entrer en compte dans mon jugement, je ne serai plus d'aucune utilité. Mais ils ont besoin de moi. Le monde a besoin de moi, j'ai été privé de ma mémoire pour ça. Vous comprenez maintenant ? ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Carlisle.

- Je comprends très bien. Et vous avez raison, le monde des humains a besoin de votre protection. Et c'est aussi ce que nous voulons. Tous ceux qui sont ici, loups-garous et vampires. »

Loups-garous ? Comment ces énormes loups pouvaient-ils en être ? Ils ne respectaient visiblement pas les règles, en particulier la première.

« Mais les loups-garous ne se transforment qu'à la pleine lune, et il fait jour, comment est-ce possible ? interrogea Van Helsing, dubitatif.

- C'est une longue histoire », répondit Carlisle Cullen avant de se tourner vers le grand loup à la fourrure noire.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, la créature au pelage couleur de nuit se convulsa et se contorsionna avant de perdre sa fourrure et de se transformer en homme, sous le regard quelque peu médusé de Van Helsing et de son assistante. L'homme, un amérindien d'une vingtaine d'années, était nu comme un ver.

« Oh », bredouilla Zhang Bian avant de détourner les yeux.

.

Allongé dans l'herbe sèche de la clairière, une épée plantée dans le thorax, Adam écoutait attentivement ce qui se passait autour de lui. Le sang humain l'appelait encore mais il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'y faire face. Il avait la sensation de se consumer tout entier une seconde fois. C'était trop dur. Comment pourrait-il un jour ne plus en avoir besoin ? Ca n'avait pas de sens. A cet instant il songea qu'il préfèrerait mourir que d'avoir à subir cette torture toute l'éternité.

« Je m'appelle Sam Uley et je suis le mâle alpha », entendit-il une voix inconnue se présenter.

Mâle alpha ? Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire. Il baissa le regard vers celui qui parlait. Était-ce une impression ou était-il nu ? Et cette odeur nauséabonde… Il l'avait sentie tout le long du combat mais il n'avait pas pu y prêter attention, tout concentré qu'il était sur l'odeur de la fille. Maintenant qu'il le pouvait, il avait une sérieuse envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Il ne savait pas ce qui puait ainsi, mais c'était une abomination.

« Nous faisons partie de la tribu des indiens Quileutes, continua l'inconnu nommé Sam Uley. Une ancienne légende racontait que nous étions les descendants des loups, et un jour nous nous sommes aperçus que nous étions capables de nous transformer en de vrais loups. Ce n'est pas une légende, c'est le sang qui coule dans nos veines. »

A ces mots, Adam poussa un grognement. Sa gorge le brûlait.

« Je vois. Mais je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux éviter de parler de (il chuchota) sang et de veine (puis il reprit plus haut) devant… autant de vampires en fait, conseilla la voix du type qui avait empalé Adam. On ne voudrait pas leur mettre l'eau à la bouche et finir en casse-croûte », railla-t-il enfin.

.

Van Helsing n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Des descendants des loups capables de se transformer en loups sans même avoir été mordus… C'était véritablement de l'inédit. En tout cas, ils n'étaient pas des loups-garous. Mais qu'étaient-ils alors ? C'était un mystère.

« Et monsieur Cullen ici présent nous disait il y a quelques instants que votre but était le même que le mien, à savoir protéger les humains ? questionna Van Helsing, qui désirait vérifier la véracité de cette affirmation.

- Il vous faut savoir que nous n'avons pas toujours été capables de nous transformer en loups », commença Sam Uley.

Se pouvait-il qu'il y ait une histoire de morsure là-dessous finalement ?

« Tant qu'il n'y avait pas de vampires dans les parages nous ignorions tout de nos capacités, expliqua l'homme toujours nu comme un ver. Quand les Cullen sont arrivés, nous avons changé. Nos gènes lupins se sont manifestés. Afin de protéger notre tribu. Et par extension tous les humains qui se trouvent sur notre territoire. »

Ha-ha ! Ce qui prouvait bien que ces vampires étaient tout aussi dangereux que n'importe quels vampires ! Et fourbes, aussi.

« Non, nous ne vous avons pas menti, rétorqua le jeune homme roux comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Nous étions déjà venus dans la région par le passé.

- Du temps d'Ephraïm Black, qui fut jadis un Ancien de la tribu Quileute il y a quelques générations de ça, continua Carlisle Cullen. A cette époque, nous avons signé un traité avec lui.

- Un traité ? s'étonna Van Helsing.

- Oui. Aussi longtemps que nous nous tiendrions éloignés de leur tribu et de leur territoire, les indiens Quileutes nous laisseraient en paix. Nous n'avions pas de mauvaises intentions et ils l'avaient compris. »

Gabriel Van Helsing avait de plus en plus de mal, non pas à croire ce qui se disait mais à digérer toutes ces informations. Il avait l'impression d'avoir manqué plusieurs épisodes. Lui qui pensait avoir tout vu, ou presque, il venait de tomber dans un monde qu'il avait méconnu jusqu'ici. Des vampires « gentils »… qui signaient des traités de paix… avec de faux loups-garous… afin de protéger les humains. Voilà qui enfreignait toutes les règles d'un coup.

Néanmoins, ça ne le concernait pas et ça n'avait pas grande importance, dans le fond. Il ne devait se préoccuper que d'une chose.

« C'est bien joli tout ça mais ça ne règle pas mon problème. Et mon problème c'est lui, déclara Van Helsing en désignant Adam, toujours empalé sur le sol. Peu importe que vous ayez signé un traité de paix ou non, que vous soyez de gentils vampires ou pas… il nous a attaqué, il est très fort, très rapide, et clairement très dangereux.

- Nous pouvons l'aider à se contrôler, son cas n'est pas sans espoir, affirma Carlisle.

- Vraiment ? Et combien d'humains devront mourir pour ça ? » rétorqua Van Helsing.

.

« Je ne veux pas, gémit Adam, au sol. Je ne veux pas qu'on m'aide. Je préfère mourir. »

Non, décidément, l'idée de vivre éternellement ainsi ne lui plaisait guère. Elle lui était même insupportable. Il ne vivrait pas, il survivrait, il le savait très bien.

Le silence s'installa dans la trouée. Les paroles d'Adam avaient eu l'effet d'un électrochoc. Il les avait sans doute surpris. Ils ne s'attendaient peut-être pas à ce qu'il se condamne ainsi lui-même. Mais il avait entendu tout ce qui s'était dit, et il avait bien compris à présent ce qu'il était devenu. Il l'avait enfin admis, mais il ne parvenait pas à l'accepter. Il était un vampire. Ca le dégoutait. Il voulait mourir. Pour de bon, cette fois.

« C'est bien la première fois qu'un vampire préfère mourir plutôt que de vivre éternellement, ironisa Van Helsing.

- Tu ne peux pas… tu n'as pas le droit… commença Zhang Bian, sans pouvoir finir, au bord des larmes.

- Au contraire, répondit Carlisle Cullen, grave, et une pointe de tristesse dans la voix, nous ne pouvons pas lui refuser ce droit. C'est un choix qui lui appartient.

- Mais c'est… insista Bian.

- Lâche ? compléta Edward.

- Non ! C'est…

- Ah, taisez-vous tous ! intervint Adam, un peu agacé par ces simagrées. Qu'on en finisse. Tuez-moi. »

.

Van Helsing sut que c'était à lui que le nouveau-né s'adressait. Encore une fois, c'était à lui qu'incombait d'exécuter la « sentence ».

La compassion. Comme s'il avait besoin de ça !

Il jeta un regard à tout le monde, afin de s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas d'objection de dernière minute – comme c'était très souvent le cas. Il lut sur les traits des sentiments variés : certains loups étaient carrément indifférents à la situation, d'autres paraissaient tout de même un peu émus, quant aux vampires du clan Cullen ils semblaient profondément attristés. Van Helsing arracha ensuite l'épée au thorax du vampire en l'interrogeant du regard une ultime fois. Ne trouvant rien d'autre que de la résolution dans les pupilles sombres du suceur de sang…

« Ainsi soit-il », souffla-t-il comme pour lui-même.

… il lui trancha vivement la tête. Zhang Bian poussa un cri d'effroi et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, à mesure que la tête roulait légèrement sur elle-même avant de s'affaler sur son côté droit, les yeux encore ouverts.

C'était fini. Le nouveau-né était à présent mort-né.

« Requiescat in pace », se signa Van Helsing en soupirant.


	6. Epilogue

.

.

**Épilogue**

.

.**  
**

On fit un grand feu dans la plaine. On y brûla le corps qui se consuma très vite. Il n'en resta bientôt plus que des cendres. Tous étaient restés : les loups et les vampires. Les uns pour s'assurer que tout était bien terminé, les autres pour se recueillir sans doute. Van Helsing lui aussi était resté, son assistante pleurait toujours à ses côtés. En fin de compte, rien ne s'était déroulé comme prévu. Elle avait espéré se venger et au lieu de ça elle avait vu mourir un autre de ses amis.

Van Helsing s'approcha de Carlisle Cullen, avec prudence toutefois.

« Voilà, c'est ça mon boulot, dit-il. Et croyez-moi, j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir faire autrement, moi aussi. Mais c'est impossible.

- Vous ne semblez pas avoir beaucoup d'espoir, lui répondit le vampire.

- Non. Mon truc c'est plutôt le désespoir. »

Secrètement, le seul réel espoir de Van Helsing était qu'un jour peut-être quelqu'un parviendrait à l'arrêter. Mais c'était un espoir qu'il trouvait égoïste et lâche, le monde avait besoin de lui, alors il se taisait et cessait d'espérer.

« Au fait, reprit-il comme il s'apprêtait à s'éloigner, je pourchassais un groupe de vampires, on m'avait dit qu'ils sévissaient dans la région de Seattle. J'ai trouvé leur trace dans les bois un peu plus loin, et puis plus rien. Savez-vous ce qui leur est arrivé ?

- Nous les avons tués, répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux roux, intervenant dans la discussion. C'est après nous qu'ils en avaient. Ou plutôt après moi… et ce que j'avais fait subir au compagnon de celle qui avait créé cette « armée ». Enfin, c'est une longue histoire. »

Une longue histoire de vampires. De la vengeance à l'état pur. Van Helsing s'en était douté, il savait bien qu'un tel rassemblement ne pouvait s'être fait sans raison. Ils avaient beau devenir gentils pour certains, les vampires ne changeraient jamais dans le fond. Ils étaient figés au dehors comme au dedans. Et Van Helsing, lui, n'avait pas fini de leur courir après.

« Soyez plus prudents la prochaine fois que vous décidez de recueillir un nouveau-né, ou je devrais encore le tuer », leur dit-il enfin.

Puis il revint vers Zhang Bian. Elle commençait à s'en remettre, elle avait cessé de pleurer. Il se sentait désolé pour elle, dans le fond. Elle avait été plongée dans cet univers morbide rempli de crime et de sang sans avoir rien demandé à personne. Et il était bien connu qu'une fois qu'on y mettait les pieds on ne pouvait pas en ressortir. C'était à jamais.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda-t-il.

- J'ai encore plus envie de me venger, répondit-elle, sombre.

- Méfiez-vous de la vengeance quand même. C'est une bonne motivation mais ça pourrait finir par vous tuer.

- Ca m'est égal.

- Allons, allons. Ce n'est pas sérieux, vous avez toute la vie devant vous.

- Toute une vie que je sais à quoi consacrer désormais. »

Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Se chercher un but dans la vie, ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Même si ça pouvait s'avérer dangereux. Mais Van Helsing était confiant.

« Vous êtes jeune, vous finirez par changer d'avis, affirma-t-il, sûr de lui. En attendant ce jour, j'ai toujours besoin d'une assistante, si vous êtes partante…

- Et comment que je le suis ! répondit-elle, enthousiaste et déterminée.

- A une condition », rétorqua-t-il.

Zhang Bian soupira avant de demander :

« Laquelle ?

- Que vous m'expliquiez comment vous avez pu ne pas devenir un vampire tout en ayant été mordue par l'un d'entre eux », exigea-t-il.

Zhang Bian soupira derechef. Puis elle hésita quelques instants avant de se décider.

« C'est une longue histoire… »

**FIN**


End file.
